zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Water Temple
The Water Temple (水の神殿, Mizu no Shinden) is the sixth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It is here that the Zoras pay homage to the water spirits. Interestingly, due to a glitch in the game design, it is possible for Link to enter and complete the Water Temple very early in the game as a child. Actually completing the dungeon is difficult as a child, with certain items being unavailable, but it can be completed using various glitches regardless. Story The Water Temple is an underwater temple built by the Zora, utilized to pay homage to the water spirits. Its entrance is located at the bottom of Lake Hylia, at the base of the largest island of the lake. The temple is one of five temples in Hyrule, built to house the Sage of Water. The Sage of Water is granted all powers associated with water and is tasked with protecting the Water Temple. While Link was trapped within the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, froze Zora's Domain and cursed the water temple with Morpha to prevent the Sage of Water from awakening. Consequently, a majority of the Lake's water drained, leaving a barren pit. When Sheik rescued Princess Ruto from beneath the ice of Zora's Domain, she immediately headed to the Water Temple to restore it. After obtaining the Iron Boots and Zora Tunic, Link enters the Water temple and ultimately confronts Morpha. After its defeat, Princess Ruto awakens as the Sage of Water. Reluctantly putting their engagement on hold, Ruto gives Link the Water Medallion. Dungeon The Water Temple is located beneath the waters of Lake Hylia at the base of the lake's largest mainland. The Water Temple is effectively a maze of chambers on five floors, some only accessible when the water of the temple is at a certain level. Part of the challenge of this temple is being able to raise and lower the water level effectively. The temple's main treasure is the Longshot. The Water Temple's Sage is Princess Ruto and its warp song the "Serenade of Water". The Water Temple has been called the hardest temple in the game since its water puzzles require the constant need of having to switch the Iron Boots in the equipment subscreen, raising and lowering the water level of the dungeon, an apparently haphazard placement of puzzles and rooms, and only being able to use the Hookshot and the Longshot while underwater. although the difficulty has been greatly decreased in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest. The mini-boss of the dungeon is the notorious Dark Link, a black shadow version of Link that mirrors his movement. The dungeon has a prominent theme of serpents or serpentine objects. Most pillars and ornaments have some sort of a dragon-like design on them. The dungeons basement even has a section consisting of a long tunnel shaped like a curled serpent, with rapids and Whirlpools swirling throughout. Sage * Princess Ruto Items * Longshot * Heart Container * Water Medallion Enemies * Blade Trap * Blue Tektite * Dodongo (Master Quest only) * Gold Skulltula * Keese * Like Like * Shell Blade * Spike * Stalfos (Master Quest only) * Stinger Mini-boss * Dark Link Boss * Morpha Theories Temple Guardian It is possible that the dragon-like statue found all over the Water Temple symbolizes the dungeon's patron deity. This statue is never mentioned, but it is seen quite often throughout the temple. Also, all of the other adult dungeons seem to have their own representations. Lakebed Temple Due to the similar structure and location, many believe that the Lakebed Temple from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and the Water Temple are one and the same. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons